The One Time Sherlock Went To Get The Milk
by TrekkieL
Summary: One-Shot. When Sherlock leaves John with a forgotten and un-attended experiment, everything goes horribly wrong and Sherlock comes all too close to loosing the one person he cares about. Johnlock, but not at first. Kiss, a few bad words, fluff and hugs, shock blanket and milk. I am a hurt/comfort freak :D Worried!Sherlock. Please read and review :P


**I'M BACK! Ok, so I am now officially ****_obsessed_**** with Sherlock. This is just a one-shot, but of course, me being me, it has lots of drama and hurt/comfort in it! Johnlock, but they don't start off like that ;)**

**Please enjoy!**

"Sherlock? Where's the milk?" John asked as he shut the fridge door.

"Oh. We're out of milk." Sherlock didn't move from his position. He was slouched on the couch with John's phone, most likely texting Lestrade about a case and glancing at an experiment bubbling away on the coffee table beside him every few seconds. John appeared from the kitchen holding a newspaper and an empty cup.

"And why didn't you tell me this when I went shopping two hours ago, and, as I recall, I did ask you if we needed any milk. You said we had some. All I want is a cup of tea." John groaned. Sherlock scoffed.

"We did have milk, and now we don't. Go and get some more." Sherlock huffed and sank further into the sofa cushions. John continued to glare at Sherlock.

"What about Mrs. Hudson? Can't she get some?" John moaned.

"Mrs. Hudson is at her sisters for the weekend. I thought you knew. Now, go and get the milk."

"I tell you what. I am sick and tired of going shopping three times a day because you couldn't be bothered to go and get your own stuff. I tell you what. You want milk? You can get off your arse and go and get your own bloody milk."

"But I'm in the middle of an experiment!" Sherlock whined. John gave him a stern look. Then, he threw the newspaper he held in his hands at the consultant detective, causing him to shoot up and look at John.

"First, you should be thankful I threw the paper at you and not the cup. Second, I'll watch the experiment and third, stop whining. It's very childish."

"I prefer the term 'unbecoming'." Sherlock heard John slam the cup on the table and immediately decided it _would _be better if he just went and got the milk. "Ok, fine. I'll go." Sherlock gave in and threw John's phone at him, which hit his chest before landing on the floor. John ignored him and picked his phone up.

"Hmm." John shrugged as he wiped the screen before pocketing the mobile. "Get three four pint bottles. Better safe than sorry and you'll probably find something to use 12 pints of milk for." Sherlock pulled on his coat and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"I'm going. I will be back in an hour, John." Sherlock called before slamming the door behind him.

John shook his head. Sherlock could be so childish, _no…_ Unbecoming, he had said to John merely ten seconds earlier. John was pleased he had resisted the urge to throw the cup at Sherlock. John was pulled away from his thoughts by the smell of… something. John looked over at Sherlock's experiment on the coffee table.

"Damn it!" John yelled as he literally threw the cup to the side and ran to the experiment. "How do I stop this bloody thing?" He muttered to himself as he circled the coffee table. John felt around in his pockets for his mobile and pulled it out quickly, hands fumbling over the buttons as he went to phone Sherlock.

Meanwhile, Sherlock was in Tesco's looking down the medicine aisle for some things he could experiment with. He was looking at a packet of acid tablets when his mobile vibrated in his pocket. Longer vibration… meant a call, not a text. John. Sherlock fumbled around in his pocket for his mobile before answering it.

"Yes, John. I have the milk and I'll be ba-"

"Sherlock. Shut up and tell me how to turn your blasted experiment off." John was stood at the coffee table trying to stop the tube from spitting chemicals everywhere. It was ineffective.

"Damn it, John! This is why I should have stay at the flat!" Sherlock was at the counter paying for the things. He daren't use a chip-and-pin machine after the complaints John came home with.

"Don't start this now Sherlock. What's in the test tu- Damn it!"

"What?"

"I've just knocked over the glass bottle on the coffee table."

"Wait. What's on the bottle?"

"Umm… Ammonia."

"Damn it, John! Stay away from it!" this attracted the attention of a few of the customers and staff around him.

"Why?"

"I have a chlorine based solution in the test tube. If it spits, it'll react with the spilled ammonia." The casher gave Sherlock a look that said 'what-on-Earth-are-you-on-about?'

"Well, it's been spitting like crazy for the past 5 minutes!"

"John. Are you away from it?"

"3 feet away from it, yeah."

"No! John, get out the room!"

"Alright, I'm going. Just tell me why I ne-" There was a loud noise as John cut off his sentence.

"John?" Sherlock tried. "John! Answer me, please!" the casher asked Sherlock if he was alright. "No." Sherlock hung up the phone and ran out the shop without the shopping.

He arrived at the flat in record time, running straight up the stairs making no deductions what-so-ever, apart from smoke bellowed through the always open door, the fact John wasn't responding as he shouted his name as he ran up the stairs and the way his heart felt like it would shatter when John didn't respond.

"JOHN!" Sherlock finally reached the top of the stairs and tumbled through the door, inhaling a large amount of smoke. He looked around the smoke filled flat as he coughed. John's phone lay on the ground and the battery had fallen out. _Dropped it when the chemicals exploded._ Sherlock deduced. His heart sank when he couldn't find John.

"SHERLOCK!" Sherlock jumped at John's voice over his constant coughing and was surprised when he heard footsteps running up the stairs. Sherlock turned and face the door, where John Watson ran in, grabbed Sherlock's hand and all but dragged his skinny frame down the stairs_._ "Sherlock! Come on! It's dangerous in here! There are chemicals in the smoke and you've inhaled it, which is not go-" Sherlock wasn't listening. Sherlock squinted as he was pulled into the brightness of Baker Street, but quickly turned his attention to John.

"John? Are you alright?" Sherlock breathed. John looked confused at Sherlock.

"Um… no, not really. The flat has been blown up, I don't know how we're gonna pay for the damage, and it's all because you left your blasted experiment on the table and I didn't know what to do with it! How can I be ok?" John's voice rose as he spoke. Sherlock, for the first time, tried to hold back tears.

"That's not what I… I'm sorry, John…" Sherlock bowed his head. John felt suddenly guilty.

"I… Sherlock. Look at me. Please?" John whispered as he lifted Sherlock's head to look at him. Sherlock was crying. John felt his heart sink as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Sherlock, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. Just a burn on my hand and I'm a bit shocked. I didn't know chemicals could do that, to be honest. Please don't cry." John smiled weakly. Sherlock tried to smile, but he couldn't. Another tear fell.

"Sherlock." John didn't know what to do, so he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. Sherlock stiffened, but quickly relaxed before he broke down sobbing. John was shocked. The-world's-only-consultant-detective-and-high-fun ctioning-sociopath, was crying on his shoulder because… John didn't know why.

"Sherlock? Why are you crying?" John asked softly as he ran a hand through Sherlock's dark, curly hair. "I don't understand…"

"I thought I'd lost you. I've never been so scared in my life, John. I don't like it!" Sherlock sobbed. "You mean too much to me." Sherlock hesitantly added. John pulled away suddenly. Sherlock assumed he'd said something wrong and opened his mouth to apologise, but was quickly cut off when John's lips covered his own. John and Sherlock both lent into the kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Sherlock." John sighed.

"I love you too. You have no idea how it felt. When you wouldn't answer me. I've never been so terrified." Sherlock explained. John smiled and looked towards the flat. Sherlock's hand absentmindedly reached towards John's before gripping it.

"Ouch!" John jumped back, coddling the hand close to his chest. Sherlock looked shocked; worried he'd accidently hurt John. John caught his look. "No. Sherlock, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just the burn. That's all." John assured him, but Sherlock was having none of it.

"John! Give me your hand!" Sherlock ordered. Frankly, John couldn't be bothered to argue with him, so he gave Sherlock his hand to scan over. "John, this is a chemical burn. The chemicals are, luckily, only irritant and shouldn't pose a threat. However, if it had been corrosive, it would have burned the skin off."

"I'm a Doctor, Sherlock. I can take care of myself. I have run my hand under water, I promise. No chemicals on there now." John smiled. Sherlock brought John's hand to his mouth and began to kiss the more damaged areas of John's hand.

They hadn't realised the fire brigade had arrived, the smoke had gone and that the police were approaching them with an orange blanket. Sherlock let go of John's hand.

"For shock." They smiled simultaneously. After a few seconds, they looked at each other and burst out laughing. The policeman looked at the two like they were to strangest people he had ever met, and they probably were. The policeman waited for them to calm down before handing the blanket to Sherlock.

"John? Come here." John did as he was told. Sherlock positioned himself behind John with John's back resting against his chest. He then wrapped his arms around John's waist, pulling the blanket so it was covering both of them. John snuggled against Sherlock's chest and sighed. Sherlock rested his chin on John's head and smiled. He couldn't remember a time he had felt this content.

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice." Sherlock mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed. John re-assured him with a kiss on Sherlock's hand. "Oh, and don't worry about paying to repair the flat. Mycroft will pay or give us the money. No doubt he's been watching through the CCTV cameras." Sherlock grinned.

From that day on, whenever they needed milk, they would go together and pack away any experiments before leaving the flat.

**Please please please review :D**


End file.
